The present invention relates to kick scooters and, more specifically, to a steering control mechanism for kick scooter.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a handlebar-controlled kick scooter according to the prior art. This structure of kick scooter comprises a footplate 1, a bracket 2 fixedly provided at the front side of the footplate 1, a rear wheel 3 pivoted to the rear side of the footplate 1, and a steering control column 4 fixedly provided at the top side of the bracket 2, two actuating members 5 bilaterally pivoted to the bottom side of the bracket 2 and respectively fixedly connected to the wheel axles of the front wheels 6, a link coupled between the actuating members 5, a spacer 7 mounted on the link, and two spring members 8 respectively mounted on the link and stopped between two opposite sides of the spacer 7 and the actuating members 5. When changing the steering direction of the front wheels 6, the actuating members 5 are turned in one direction to compress one spring member 8 and stretch the other spring member 8. The spring members 8 prevent an overturn, and automatically force the front wheels 6 back to the center position after the turning force has been released from the front wheels 6. The bracket 2, the actuating members 5 and the link form a four-bar linkage to achieve a two-dimensional swinging movement about the pivoted point between each actuating member 5 and the bracket 2. According to this structure of kick scooter, the front wheels 6 receive a component of force in the turning direction and a downward pressure from the rider through the bracket 2 and the actuating members 5, and the downward pressure interferes with the transmission of the turning force to the front wheels 6. In order to overcome the downward pressure when changing the steering direction of the front wheels 6, the rider must employ much effort to the front wheels 6.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide steering control mechanism for kick scooter, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a kick scooter steering control mechanism, which enables the rider to control the steering of the kick scooter smoothly with less effort. It is another object of the present invention to provide a kick scooter steering control mechanism, which provides a five-bar linkage to achieve a three-dimensional linking effect for enabling the front wheels of the kick scooter to be turned with less effort to change the steering direction of the kick scooter smoothly. According to the present invention, the kick scooter steering control mechanism is installed in the footplate of a kick scooter having two front wheels and adapted to control the steering of the kick scooter, comprising: a bracket fixedly provided at the front side of the footplate of the kick scooter, the bracket comprising a top beam and a bottom beam; two toggle members respectively fastened to the front wheels of the kick scooter and pivoted to the bracket and disposed at two sides between the top beam and the bottom beam, the toggle members each comprising an arm, which is moved horizontally when the front wheels are turned through an angle; a spring members respectively coupled between the toggle members and the top beam of the bracket to impart a downward pressure to the toggle members; two follower levers respectively coupled between the arms of the toggle members and the footplate of the kick scooter and turned vertically upon horizontal movement of the arms of the toggle members, the follower levers each having a first end coupled to the footplate of the kick scooter and a second end coupled to the arm of one of the toggle members.